A FairyTale Gone Bad ( On Hold for a while )
by INSANEWORLD21
Summary: A Pharaoh's decision changed the destiny of one young boy. For the better or...worse
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a beautiful and celebration night. You could practically hear their voices of laughter and joy for Pharaoh Atem's bride Téa Gardner. She truly was a beauty with brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes that would bring shame to the sky. Also her skin was smooth to the touch and the color was like a light shade of chocolate but over all she was beautiful.

" Pharaoh congratulations with your bride " said a man with a golden ring around his head also black hair that went right above his shoulder's.

" Thank you Karim " said the Pharaoh

Now Pharaoh Atem he was a handsome no gorgeous young man. His hair made up five large spikes colored black with crimson rims along all the edges. His bangs were long blond crocked and pointy for his juted upwards like a lightning blot. His eyes were narrowed and the color of crimson blood. His skin was a darker tan than Anuz but it went well for his features. Also his deep voice would just send shivers down your spine. Beside his looks he was fair, kind, and determined he will make a great Pharaoh. He would be better if only he listened to his heart. We can not change the past now, but because of his decision he changed the destiny of one young boy.

For the better or...worse


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Yugi were are you buddy? I thought. I search the slave chambers and stables but still nothing. I feel my anger welling up damn! That bastard why can't he see that Yug hurting because of him. Also why can't see Téa is a cold hearted bitch. Man! I want to hit something I look at where the celebration is being held. This is supposed to be a joyous night since Ate- our Pharaoh found his queen. But to me this is the day that bastard broke my buddy's heart,what's to celebrate if that bitch is going to be our queen.

" Joey! " I turned around hopeful that its Yugi but instead.

" Tristan " I feel disappointed

" Did you have any luck finding Yugi? " I shake my head no.

" Where could he be "

" I don't Tristan but I have a bad feeling "

Since this morning I've had a feeling i cant explain it,but its like everything is going to change. I look up to the sky usually there are stars but its just black darkness.

" Joey I think we should head back to the feast there's nothing more we can do "

" I guess your right but that's what I hate we can't do anything! " Why just why did Atem decided to marry that slut.

It's not fair to Yugi he's been in love with Atem for 2 YEARS! And just when he started to return his feeling he does this!

" I hope Atem knows what he's doing " Tristan said

" You and me both "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

If you focus enough and block out the noise from the palace you can hear the faint cry's of someone. Just hearing them will make your eyes shed with tears. It held so much heart break and sorrow that you wouldn't imagine it belonged to a young boy. There in the garden sat a boy at first you would think it was the pharaoh. Take a second glance and you'll see instead of crimson rims were magenta. His bangs were the same as the pharaoh except none of them jutted upwards. As I said Téa was a beauty but compared to this boy she was plain. Skin smooth and pearly white. Just like snow soft and innocent and his voice. Lips the color of cherry blossoms. His big doe eyes were the color of amethysts gems that showed you his innocent and kindness. Just looking at them could suck you in and see your soul. The moonlight made his skin glow and his tears sparkle like diamonds. His beauty was unearthly you would why his highness would reject this heavenly creature. That is beyond me.

Why? Atem why, I thought we were happy. Was it all a lie was everything a lie. Even when we kissed? Even when you told me you loved me? I cry silently more since I want no one to find me especially _him_. This is the end of us, I clutch my chest. Even though it hurts I should be happy. He's marrying the person he _truly_ loves, even if that's not me. Maybe I should leave I thought but were will I go? I looked at the moon it was almost covered by the black clouds of the night.

* Sanp*

I turned around only to be stared by cold yet warm blue eyes. I knew instantly who it was just one name my mouth.

" Silver "


End file.
